Donsai Sujata/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Donsai possesses the ability to use soru, even though he has no formal training with it. His skill in this aspect of high-speed movement is such that he can keep up with most combatants. This is explained through soru being more instinctual than normal movements, his speed was tested whenever he had fought against Kojiro in order to join the Taichibukai. He was able to both dodge Kojiro's and Dokugata's own surprise attack. Strength Donsai's own strength is formed from his own desires to keep on Hakushin's legacy and his own personal dreams. So he is an above average strength user, as a warlord of the Taichibukai he is considerably strong among the other warlords and int he Oculta coalition. However he seems to be the more of weakest of these officers and warlords, since his whole body is basically a noodle. But whenever he turns his powers "off" he is very strong and able to even grab a blade whenever one strikes at him. Fighting Skills Because of the grueling training he went through as a member of the revolutionary, Donsai has a considerable degree of fighting skills. This is commonly shown in his bare handed fighting skills. He is capable of holding his ground against foes that carry tremendous strength and even though his powers of the devil fruit are on, He uses that to gain the upper hand and as such, he is able to use his powers to allow him to get into close combat situations with opponents. Devil Fruit The Nabe Nabe no Mi (麺麺) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which the user becomes a Noodle-Human (麺ヒト,Nabeyaki Ningen). Nabe (鍋'') short for Nabeyaki (鍋焼き'') meaning "Boiled Noodle" in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Noodle-Noodle Fruit. This fruit was originally found on Skypiea, but then had been picked up by Enel's own priest and whenever Enel was defeated by Luffy. The fruit dropped to earth and then which a near by passing ship it had landed on, then it made it way to the east blue. Then the fruit had made its way to Donsai Sujata and he had ate it. Strengths The main strength is that it makes the user a Noodle-Human, meaning that the user who body becomes like a noodle. From the user is able to turn this power on and off of course, in keeping for what the situations come his or her way. Naturally since the users whole body becomes like a noodle including their bones, they are able to go into place and go into amazing shapes. This is why the user is able to go into such amazing shapes to the point that he can walk on his hands (as show in the picture). As of recently the user has found out that whenever they turn on their power, they are able to take punches and kicks. That they wouldn't even feel it because of this body being soft and noodle like body, it was commented by Lord Nobu. That whenever he and the user of this fruit had fought, it felt as if he was fighting a pillow. But whats rather odd is that, the user was able to hit like normally back. So another strength is the the fact that the user is able to chosen when to turn their powers on and off, this can be amplified through rokushiki to give more damage. Weakness It was shown that the user must stay hydrated, if not it was shown that the user will end up sticking to himself if in an odd pose. They also would begin to pick up other materials such as rocks, dirty and even other human beings. Like any normal noodles, the user must be kept hydrated in order to prevent an event from happening to them. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Usage It would appear that this fruit is extremely well for a few number of different situations. The first being for close hand to hand combat, as show by the user. The user is able to warp themselves around another like a snake and as such, they can assassinate them or whatever they please. Since the user is extremely flexible and can basically go into any shape they please, they are able to go into different poses to avoid gun fire and other things. Another usage for this is a hiding purpose, is that the user is able to fit into extremely tight places in which others could have. It was shown that the user was able to go into a suit of armor while the wearer of the armor was still in it. The user also seems to able to slither like a snake sometime and they can be able to move faster. The user however has shown to be able to strength out their limits, but to a limit it would seem only about an extra foot or so. The user might be able to strength his kick or punch out a bit longer than a normal man, in order to get a great distances between them and the opponent. In keeping with this, the user is able to strength out their limbs for about only a foot or so. But this is still able to cause some serious damage. The user can fully warp themselves around someone and put a death grip on them. Also as a noodle the user can't really feel any pain, from inside or outside their bodies. But there was a fighting style created from this power, the user can project his or hers arms and legs outward in order to deliver attacks that would be out of the range of normal limbs. This use involves keeping the opponent at bay with distance attacks and projectiles, and optimally, only getting close to strike with a surprise attacks. With the help of rokushiki, the user is able to make their body go limp and dodge attacks, since they are able to become a noodle. Haki Through the use of haki, Donsai is able to increase his sense and predict his own opponents movements. Whenever he turns his powers on his uses his haki to amplify his durability against others own attacks, sadly he was born with the haki to knock out opponents. Rokushiki Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打,' Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage"'') the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages